happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumo Enchanted Evening
Sumo Enchanted Evening is a fan episode. The episode introduces Drako, the tiger that can turn into a dragon. Starring * Drako * Pando Featuring * Fatty and Chef Meow * Hokahoka * Brittney Appearences * Dorobō Plot Drako is seen riding on his skateboard doing some tricks until he sees a tanuki with a sack coming out of a buffet which gives him an idea. Drako enters the buffet and meets Pando. Hokahoka brings the a plate with a large pile of sushi which excites Drako. Then, Fatty and Chef Meow bring a large tray of porkribs which excites him more so he devours them. After the porkribs and sushi are eaten, Drako appears to be bloated from eating alot. Then Pando brought a tub of white pudding and Chef Meow brings him some fries which excites him even more. As Pando and Chef Meow leave, Drako puts the fries in the white pudding and eats it. Then Drako has gotten much fatter. Pando brings Drako dessert, a large cake that has cake toppers of Fatty, Cheft Meow and Hokahoka on it. Drako then eats up the large cake. After his dessert is eaten, Drako appears to be obese from eating a lot. Then Pando appears and gives him the $100 bill. Drako checks his pockets and realizes that he has no money and refuses which angers the blue panda. The tiger roars scaring the panda away. Drako then notices that his friend Brittney is tied to a chair so he unties her. Brittney thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. She tells him to sumo wrestle Pando so he won't have to pay the $100 bill. Drako transforms into a dragon and puts on a sumo wrestling belt. Pando cleans the dishes when suddenly, Drako breaks through the door and tells him that he can't pay the $100 bill. He gets angry and tells Drako that he's also obese and the dragon laughs. Pando clearly says "Oh yeah?" and rips his shirt off and shows him wearing a gold sumo belt which surprises Drako! He tells him that he's been sumo wrestling ever since he was a child. Later, the brawl between Drako the dragon and Pando is about to begin when Brittney blows her whistle and the fight begins. Pando grabs Drako and throws him, crushing Chef Meow and Hokahoka. Drako gets angry and breaths fire on him, causing him to hop around screaming in pain. The chinese dragon headbutts him, sending him away and defeating him. Drako turns back into a tiger and Brittney congratulates him. Fatty hands him an apple as an award and he tells him that he promises not to eat at buffets anymore. Later, Dorobō sits on a rock and opens his bag which contains fruits and when he is about to eat one, Pando falls on him and crushes him. A knife falls on him, popping him and the episode ends. Deaths * Chef Meow and Hokahoka are crushed by Drako. * Dorobō gets crushed by Pando. * Pando bursts. Trivia * The episode's plot is similar to a CatDog episode with the same name. * This makes the debut of Drako, Brittney and Dorobō. * This is also the first and only appearance of Pando. Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes